Fight For The Crimson
by Kitsune's Black Blood Rose
Summary: Sequel to Feverish Love. It's best if you read Feverish Love first, you'll have a better understanding of the story line. As sad as it is to say, it's on hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Gomenasai to all who were watching me! My computer got messed up and it was only recently that I was able to fix it again! I was only able to make one chapter so far but I promise to finish the next one as soon as possible with support and new ideas. **

**Dark: At least we had a couple of months of relief. **

**Daisuke: Wwwwhhhhhhhhyyyyyy!**

**Riku: *enters the five stages of grief***(For those of you who don't know they are 1.**Denial and Isolation **2.**Anger **3.** Bargaining **4.**Depression & **5.**Acceptance**)****

**Risa: *Blushing* But why start with a scene that's so dirty?**

**Me: *a brief sparkle appears in my eye* To apologize for my wrong doing.**

**Krad: But you sound more demonic than I do. **

**Me: Really *chuckle, chuckle, chuckle* I never noticed.**

**Risa: You're scaring me!**

**Dark: *looks around* Where's Daisuke?**

**Me: *Walks away whistling.***

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or any of the characters. Again, God knows what I would do If I did.

Note: _Italics_ = _Daisuke's Thoughts /_ **_ Bold Italics = Dark's thoughts. _**And remember Dark can still read Daisuke's mind...

* * *

><p>"This is going to become very troublesome."Krad mused to himself. He took a sip fine wine from a glass and stood up. "How could you Daisuke?...Dragging yet another soul into your dilemma. Tsk,Tsk...Do you never learn?"<p>

* * *

><p>"So Daisuke, I know you and Krad knew each other and all but...If you don't mind me asking, exactly haw did you meet a bitch like him?"<p>

Daisuke sat up in the bed they were in.

_Why ask a question like that so suddenly?_

"Well, it's not a long back story. To be honest it's simple. You see I lived with a friend in the past but he was involved with a bad crowd and when he didn't pay up they set his house a blaze."

"I already hate this story." Dark said abruptly.

"Why, you were the one that asked?"

"You ended up telling me that you lived with yet another guy before me or Krad. Mind you that I don't like that fact."

"First of all, he was a friend and just a friend. Secondly, he already had a girl friend that he loved and would die for. And lastly Dark, I wasn't re-"

"So that's why the guy died? For the girl?" Dark questioned cutting Daisuke off.

"NO! Well, yes. Well, PARTIALLY!" Daisuke began to get annoyed by Dark's sudden questions.

"And are you saying that if he hadn't already been taken that you would've succumbed to his will?"

"Damn it Dark! If I did I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

Dark came and hugged Daisuke from behind allowing Daisuke to lay in his arms.

"I'm sorry Dai, please continue." His voice and persona seemed to return to it's original state, calm.

"Well like you said he died and I was alone for sometime. Since I was closest to him, I was apparently one of the main suspects along with his girl friend Freedert and several other people. Not wanting to get involved, I simply left with out a word. Of course the case was solved with a guy Argentine being the culprit but that didn't really help me. Freedert disappeared like I did and every other person either didn't know me long enough to take me in or didn't like me to begin with. I was basically was forced to do odd jobs and stay where ever was cheapest. Then, one day when I was walking the streets I got into a bit of trouble and Krad saved me but I was unconscious and therefore unaware at the time of what he did. When I woke up he offered me the opportunity of staying at his house as long as I followed some of his requests..."

"Then?"

"He...started to go to far and when I began to refuse him...h-he got to the point where his aggressiveness spiked." Tears began to brim at the corners of his eyes.

"And he hurt you...It's okay I see. You don't have to force yourself to talk anymore. I'm here."

Daisuke turned around, hugging Dark while clenching on to his shirt.

"And I'm so glad you are...Please Dark, don't leave me."

Dark smiled and hugged Daisuke back affectionately.

"I thought we already established that I wouldn't leave you."

"..."

"Is it that you don't trust me?"

"..."

_N-no. I-it's not that._

Dark chuckled.

"A punishment is in order then."

Dark pushed Daisuke onto the bed and began kissing him. Passionately but still a little aggressive.

"P-p-punishment?" He was finally able to say while stopping Dark only briefly. "W-what do you mean?"

"What else would I mean?" Dark said with a smirk.

Dark's hands trailed up Daisuke's shirt. His fingers immediately found there way to the two pink buds and began to play with them quickly causing Daisuke's breath to hitch.

"A-a-ahh! S-st-stop it, Dark."

Dark simply loved the sweet sounds Daisuke made each time he touched him. Why in the would would stop? Better yet, who in the right mind would stop?

"This is punishment Dai. No matter what you say or do, I won't stop."

Dark pushed Daisuke's shirt up to reveal his hard buds. He proceeded to licking, sucking, and pinching them drawing out more cries from his little crimson.

"Hah. Hah. AHHH! D-Dark, please."

He continued on with no resentment, traveling downward while trailing with his tongue. Stopping at the hem of Daisuke's pants, Dark suddenly began to leave kisses all over his chest occasionally planting a brief kiss on the lips.

"Dark...A-ah!...You're killing me." Daisuke said, a whimper audibly present.

"No I'm not. " Dark replied, "I'm molesting you. There is a difference you know."

After Dark's flurry of kisses and straddling Daisuke's waist, his hands finally made there way to the hem of Daisuke's pants. From the way Daisuke sounded and the way he was squirming under him, Dark could already tell that Daisuke was at the point where he was beginning to suffer.

"D-D-Dark pleeeaaasseee stop, if y-you'er going to do that."

Dark then unfastened the button, only to unzip the pants...as **_slowly _**as possible.

"Ahhhh"

"I hope you know that, whining will get you no where, Dai."

Some relief was finally brought to Daisuke when the restricting fabric was removed, though only slightly.

"This hot? Already?"

"S-shut up, Dark!"

"This is the perfect example of sensitivity at its best."

Unfortunately for Daisuke this was short lived because Dark began to stroke his erection languidly, all while teasing the the slit with his thumb. This was all to _**painful**_. To the point where tears began to appear at the corners of Daisuke's eyes once more.

"A-ahh! H-hah! Hahhhh!"

_Dear God! __Could this get any worst? _

Daisuke threw his head back (instantly regretting his question) and clenched the sheets until they nearly tore, as Dark licked his manhood from the base to the tip.

"AAAHHH!"

Dark continued this tongue motion before engulfing Daisuke entirely. And you thought he yelled loudly then.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**Screaming. That's a good sign. It means it's working.**_

Perduring with bobbing his head, teasing slightly, Dark drew Daisuke ever so closer to release. It only took a few more minutes to throw Daisuke over the edge, leaving him a panting mess. Dark lapped up Daisuke's fluid making sure to leave nothing left.

"Now, now, Dai. This is only the beginning and you know that."

_Oh, God. _(Too tired to say it aloud.)

With that Dark proceeded to remove Daisuke's pants but stopped abruptly when...

"Dark! Someone's here down...stairs...for...you?"

"Risa, damn it! How many times do I have to tell you to...knock...first?"

The rude entry of the ignorant Risa followed by an angered Riku. Upon see the two Risa shut her eyes and ran the other direction, _**out **_of the room, while Riku simply shielded her eyes while looking down. Both had a bright pink blush present. Even so, neither could out do Daisuke who was blushing a furious red, hands over face in an attempt to hide his shame.

"A-a w-woman is down stairs for you Dark." Riku somehow manged to say.

Dark couldn't help but growl. He kissed Daisuke whispered in his ear "I'll be right back," then stood up.

_**I thought I already told those women I was taken and I would never marry low, conceded, bitches like th-**_

"But there's more."

"What?"

"She wants to see Daisuke as well."

_**Daisuke? Who in the world want to do that? **_(Dark was not trying to be offensive.) **_Now that I think about it...Who, other than me and Krad, even knows Daisuke?_**

"Who is she?" Darked inquired, but sounding more like a demand.

"She said her name was Freedert."

"Freedert?" Dark and Daisuke said in unison. Dark sounding confused and Daisuke in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: You had to end it there.<strong>

**Me: Yes.**

**Krad: Was this your attempt at a cliff hanger?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Riku ****:*****finished going through the stages of grief* You realize that you probably pissed some people off.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Risa: Then why do it?**

**Me: Yes.**

**All: ?What?**

**Me: Yes...Yes...Yes...Yes.**

**Daisuke: *panting* **

**All:*look to Daisuke.* **

**Daisuke: That is just an android *pant* with a repeating recording*pant*...Shes actually out writing some more *Pant***

**All: *pissed* What?**

**Daisuke: I tried to tell you all *pant* but...**

**Me: *comes out of a secret room with a chainsaw* Daisuke!**

**Daisuke: *Flinches* **

**Me: What are you doing out of your room? *Chases Daisuke around with the chainsaw. Ends up chasing every one.***

_Please review and give me ideas. *=^-^=* I'd really appreciate it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well...this is chapter 2.**

**Dark & Krad: Your death will be long and painful...**

**Me: *Menacing voice* Oh really! *Cracks my knuckles* Care to try. **

**Daisuke: *Tied up on the floor* It's not worth it!**

**Riku: *Trying to cut Daisuke free* What the hell is this rope made of?**

**Me: If I told you , it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?**

**Riku: *After trying countless weapons and failing she finally untied Daisuke* Let's go!**

**All: *Runs***

**Me: Where in the hell do you think you're going!**

**All: *Hiding* **

**Freedert: *Happen to be walking by* Hello, guys.**

**All:?**

**Freedert: I'll be joining you guys from now on. *Bows* Please take care of me.**

**Daisuke: *Grabs her by her shoulders* Whatever you do don't stay!**

**Freedert: ?Why not? She was so kind to me.**

**Riku: That's what she want's you to think!**

**Risa: Escape while you still have the chance!**

**Dark: She may be nice now...**

**Krad: But give her a week...**

**Me: *Standing behind them all* And then you'll surely regret it.**

**All(Except for Freedert): YES!...Wait? *Turns***

**Freedert: Hello, Kitsune!**

**Me: *Holding another chain saw* Trying to give my guests bad thoughts, ey?**

**All: NO!**

**Me: LAIRS! *Chases them all with a chain saw* Enjoy the story while I take care of these guys! *=^-^=***

* * *

><p>"Freedert? Here? Right now?" Daisuke said in shock, while getting up.<p>

Riku nodded.

"Yes and she wants to see you both."

"Wait! How'd she know I was here with Dark?"

Riku shrugged and said, "She wouldn't specify. She simply said a friend told her that you would be here."

"Did she say why she came here?" dark then asked

"Not really, expect for the fact that she just wanted to meet you and see Daisuke."

"Anything else?"

"She did say she wanted to tell Daisuke something, but that's it."

_Tell me something? What could she possibly have to say...except for..._

"Daisuke, let's go." Dark then said interrupting his train of thought. "Let's find out what she has to say."

Arriving at the bottom of the steps they both saw a women sitting on one of the chairs while enjoying a cup of tea, pastries, and engaged in a heated conversation with Risa; who, by the way, was supposed too be working.

"I still think pink is best, you know." Risa said while pointing to her dress.

"My, my, you are one whom is very persistent, aren't you?"

"Well, that's me." She then replied puffing up her chest.

"But red would look so much cuter on som-"

"Freedert?" Daisuke then questioned.

She turned to look towards the direction of the familiar voice. Daisuke's voice. A soft smile crossed her lips as she stood and walked to the boy. She gazed into his eyes a moment before hugging him tightly.

"Dai-chan! It's been far too long."

**_Dai-chan?...I already don't like her...More importantly why didn't I think of chan?...or at the least kun...I'm an idiot._**

"I-it has been a while, hasn't it?"

He sounded a bit hesitant. But this was understandable to Freedert, being that that haven't seen each other in so long. Not to mention the fact that this was also in Daisuke's persona. Freedert let go and pulled Daisuke to the living room, making him (forcing him to) sit beside her.

"I so sorry for leaving so suddenly after...you know...but...Daisuke, I know that it's been over a year since we've seen each other, but you don't have to be so tense and timid around me. I'm still the same Onee-chan from the past." She then giggled under her breath before saying, "You know, the same person that you always use to bathe with."

Dark glared at the two with an _"are-you-fucking-kidding-me" _look on his face. Daisuke could have even promised that he saw Dark's eye twitch.

**_Bathing together? Really?_**

With a blush evident on his face, Daisuke then responded with, "Y-yeah...I-I remember."

Dark, not really wanting to hear anymore, interrupted the (mostly one sided) conversation by stating, "So your the dame that abandoned Daisuke."

"Abandoned?" Freedert's voice was suddenly menacing as she cracked her neck and knuckles. "I had to take care of some business, before I returned."

_- **Sc-scary!**-_ (A/N: I added - to that sentence to say that both Daisuke and Dark thought this at the same time.)

"I-if you don't mind me asking, what business were you taking care of?"

Riku froze as all eyes, as well as tension, was focused on her.

"M-maybe I shouldn't have asked that question."

Freedert sighed.

"You had every right to ask that question...I left before they caught Argentine. I was furious and I wanted revenge on the sons of bitches that killed my boyfriend and Daisuke's technical legal guardian, Elliot. To be honest I didn't want to leave Daisuke alone like that...but since we were both suspects to the crime, if we both left at the same time-"

"It would be too suspicious and they would come after us immediately. " Daisuke said finishing her sentence.

"Y-yes. How...did...you?"

"It's one of the reasons why Argentine was caught...Because his entire group disappeared."

"I...see...So I went to go search for them, which was unbelievably hard. But...To make a long story short I was able to catch all of Argentine's lackeys, which flushed the head bastard out himself..."

"And he was caught." Dark, this time finishing the sentence.

Freedert nodded.

"Good thing to. I later discovered, from a friend who happened to be in the gang, that they were planning to kill all of us off and Daisuke was next on the list."

_Why am I not shocked?_

The fact that Daisuke wasn't surprised almost made Freedert choke as she sipped her tea. Daisuke, the same person who usually over reacts when she or Elliot got insignificant cuts, simply turned away upon hearing this.

"Daisuke...Are you okay?" Freedert then asked in a worried tone.

Putting on a fake smile accompanied by an uneasy laughter, Daisuke said, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Daisuke then noticed that everyone in the room had some sort of concern in their eyes, most likely for him. In an effort to change the fret filled mood Daisuke then turned too Freedert and questioned, "H-hey didn't you say that you had something to say to me?"

"Now that you mention it I did, didn't I?" Her face seemed to brighten a little as she readied herself to announce her news. "Well...When I was on a search for you...I met the most wonderful guy."

_I knew it._

"I know what you'er thinking Daisuke. What the hell am I thinking, moving on so quickly? But I want you to know that he isn't a bad guy. I just fell for him because he was there to pick up the pieces of my heart break from Elliot's death. He was nice, funny, and oh so generous. he even told me where to find you Dai-chan."

Daisuke then looked concerned.

_Who in the world knows where I am other than...Oh god no!_

"Who is this new boyfriend?" Dark inquired before Daisuke could.

"Well...I know his name is going to sound strange but...He goes by Krad."

Dark immediately looked to Daisuke. This was surely hard for him to handle with the fact that Freedert was a good friend to Daisuke and Krad caused him so much grief. Truthfully he expected Daisuke to snap or something, but to Dark's and even the Twin's surprise, Daisuke simply gave a warm smile and said...

"That's great! I'm sure he's wonderful. Congratulations. You deserve someone who would treat you nicely. I hope you have a perfect life together."

"Oh, Daisuke!" Freedert hugged Daisuke happily. "I knew you would understand!"

Freedert was too clouded by happiness to notice that Daisuke's statement caused, not only Daisuke himself, but even Dark pain. Who in the world would be able to say that after suffering so much and knowing the kind of person he truly is?...It _**"MUST" **_have been extremely painful.

"Oh. By the way, Dai-chan."

"Yes."

"I'm..._concerned..._about your current care taker. Dark was it?"

"Why yes. My name is indeed Dark. What could you possible be concerned with?..."

Dark clearly sounded irritated with this woman's comment. He felt even more vexed when the women stood up, walked to him, and stared dead into his eyes.

"Freedert, right?...If you have something against me just say it, damn it."

"My boyfriend told me to keep a close eye on you..."

**_So it was that son of a bitch Krad, huh?_**

"And I plan to do so..."

"How exactly do you plan to keep an eye on me?"

After looking Dark up and down a few times she replied with, "I plan to stay here for a while...You know, at least until I can ensure that Dai-chan is safe."

"Stay here?"

"You have enough room...Or is Krad right about you."

_**Fuck you and Krad.**_

"Fine. You can stay. But I see no point in it."

"Don't worry Dark. It's okay." Daisuke then reassured.

Dark smiled and nodded, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that Daisuke was suffering.

* * *

><p>Afterwards the group had dinner and soon headed to their respective rooms.<p>

"Daisuke...Are you okay?"

Dark knew Daisuke wasn't sleeping. Who would if you wee in his shoes?

"Don't worry Dark, I'm fine."

"But..."

Daisuke turned to Dark.

"I can't choose who she falls in love with...I'm just going to have to live with the choices."

Dark cupped Daisuke's face and kissed him on the forehead.

"But I can tell that it was hard for you to say such kind things about Krad."

Daisuke hugged Dark, burying his face in Dark's clothing. Dark could feel a warm liquid on his shirt from where Dasiuke's face was hidden.

"More than you know, Dark...It hurt so much more."

"Dai."

Suddenly the room door was forced open. In the door was the shadowy figure of...

"Freedert? What in the world are you doing here?" Daisuke said while rising from Dark's hold.

She remained silent.

"Is it to check up on us or something?" Dark added with a touch of sarcasm.

She continued her silence.

_Something's wrong..._

Freedert looked up to reveal the coloration in her eyes. It changed from the warm blue to a cooled and piercing gold. Just like...

"Daisuke? What's wrong?"

Daisuke began to tremble in fear, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"Daisuke."

"W-w-why? Why do this to Freedert?"

**_What the hell is he talking about? Do what!_**

"Dai-"

"Good to know that you can still recognize your master, Daisuke."

Freedert's usual voice shifted to a deep and threatening one. The same voice that belonged to...

"Krad..."

Dark finally made the realization when he gazed into her (or his) eyes. Dark could already tell that...

"This, Dark, is the beginning of a new battle...Prepare yourselves..."

* * *

><p><strong>Freedert: Me...with...KRAD!<strong>

**Me: Correct.**

**Krad: Why?**

**Me: It was either Krad or a secret affair with one of the twins...**

**Twins & Freedert: Never!**

**Me: And that's why.**

**Dark: And now...**

**Daisuke: You came up with the sick idea of Krad-**

**Me: *Hits Dark 7 Daisuke in the back of the head with a frying pan* Don't spoil it!**

**Krad: But you had me-**

**Me: *Knocks Krad in the back of the head with frying pan* Don't tell them what you did!**

**Krad: B-but, I didn't do anything! That's what you made me do!**

**Freedert: But why make him-**

**Me: *Tapes Freedert's mouth shut. Cracks my neck.* Quite Freedert...I don't want to end up hurting you...yet.**

**Freedert: *Muffled and almost incoherent cry* What?**

**Me: Well, I don't want to torture you so early in the story.**

**Freedert: *Still muffled*What about them?**

**Me: They were in the last story so it's okay.**

**All: NO IT'S NOT!**

**Me: Yes it is.**

**Dark: Why the hell is that!**

**Me: Because my logic is so illogical, that it rains supreme over all.**

**Dark: That doesn't even make sense!**

**Daisuke: *Making a realization* And that's why it does make sense...**

**Riku: Don't fall under her spell, Daisuke!**

**Me: *Shoves a grimoire into a drawer at my computer desk.* It's not a spell...**

**Dark: *Grabs Daisuke* Hurry!**

**Krad: *Grabs Freedert* Let's go!**

**Risa: *Grabs Riku* Run!**

**Riku: Why did you grab me!**

**Me: * Running close behind with a scythe* Maybe because you were too slow.**

**Riku: *Got on Risa's shoulders* Onward Risa! Mush!**

**Me: Comment and please await the next chapter! *=^-^=***


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark: You little...**

**Me: What?**

**Dark: Nothing!**

**Krad: I hope you die right in the act of writing this sinful story. **

**Me: And I hope you don't die when I... **

**Krad: When you what?**

**Me: *Throws and ax at his head***

**Krad: Barely dodges by the hair on his head* What the hell!**

**Me: When I do that...Now that I confirmed that you lived, we can assure this story will continue!**

**Dark: You sick bas-**

**Me: Finish that sentence, Dark...**

**Dark:...**

**Me: I'm waiting...**

**Dark: *Turns and points to Krad* You sick bastard! How could you!**

**Kard: What the fuck? Why is this directed towards me!**

**Dark: Because you did what you did in the story!**

**Krad: But it was that insane...uh...girl...Kitsune that made me do all that shit! I mean really!**

**Me: *Is sitting on a fine velvet red couch in front of a fire place that was never there before* Nice save.**

**Krad: Thanks. Wait! When the hell did all that get here!**

**Risa: More importantly when in the hell did you get tea and cakes! I want some!**

**Krad: What? *Double takes***

**Me: *Takes a sip of tea as I grab a pastry from the plate next to the tea pot. They are all of the finest quality and are conveniently placed on a little wooden table that was, again, never there before* They are from...none of your damn business land on the corner of get out of my damn face street, right inside ****of ****the like hell am I going to give you some ****store****.**

**Dark: What the hell has got you on edge? **

**Krad: I've never seen you so bitter before.**

**Risa: *Writing the information down* Inside...the...like hell am I...going...to give...you...some store...Alright! See you later!**

**Me: Happy hunting!**

**Riku: Risa! No! Don't fall for it!**

**Dark: I hope you are happy! You misguided a poor and innocent- **

**Risa: Back!**

**Riku & Dark: That was fast. **

**Risa: *Pulls out items of similar quality to mine***

**Riku & Dark: And how the hell did you get that!**

**Risa: None Of Your Damn Business Land is not to far from here. The Like Hell Am I Going To Give You Some Store has great prices for amazing stuff. And to think that the people on Get Out Of My Damn Face Street are so kind too. They helped me, not only carry my bags, but pick out some of the stuff as well.**

**Krad, Riku & Dark: *Look at me astonishingly yet questioningly* **

**Me: I never said I was lying. **

**Krad: But we didn't think that you were even serious!**

**Me: *Raises an eyebrow* How dare you...Your insolence will cost you gravely...*Pulls out a shotgun.* Better start running at the count of 60...**

****Krad, Riku & Dark: *Begin to back away*****

****Me: Ooooooonnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee...60! *Begins shooting while chasing them*****

****Riku: I thought you were going to count to 60!****

**Me: Technically I did!**

**Dark: No you didn't!**

**Me: I said to you, and I quote, "at the count of 60". I said nothing about the numbers in between! **

**Krad: You lair!**

**Me: You mean I'm clever!**

**Risa:...Hey...Where's Daisuke?**

**Me: *Stops abruptly, right as I was cornering them*...*Begins to walk away whistling.***

**All: Wait! **

**Me: Enjoy the story! Sorry I didn't update in so long...A lot of things are in the way right now...*=^-^=***

**Dark: That doesn't answer the question!**

**Me: *Sitting at my computer typing away*Can't talk!... d-_-b ...Listening to music while typing!**

**All: Answer the damn** **q****uestion!**

* * *

><p>"W-why Krad? W-why do this to freedert?" Daisuke stuttered fearfully.<p>

"Why?...I thought it was obvious...She was the perfect target...Heart broken, innocent, _willing, _and of course...connected to you my dear Daisuke."

Daisuke shuddered at how his name rolled off Krad's tongue. He always despised it but he was usually struck with too much fear to voice his opinion.

"B-but..."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should know me well by now."

Intercepting, Dark stood in front of Daisuke, not wanting to see him suffer any further...

"That's enough Krad," Dark began. "You've had your fun, now what the hell do you want..."

Krad smirked while slightly rolling his eyes at this.

"Other than the repossession of Daisuke...To torment you...It's as simple as that..."

Krad began stretching. The sound of cracking echoed through the silent room.

"I wonder...How far can i go with this body before it shatters."

Daisuke cupped his ears while mumbling to himself, "No, no, no...He can't hurt Freedert...He just can't."

Dark clenched his fist.

"Krad let's take this outside."

"On the contrary, Dark."

Krad lunged for Dark, barily missing, but still catching him off guard.

"VERY GOOD, DARK! YOUR REFLEXES ARE CERTAINLY SOMETHING TO BE RECKONED WITH!"

Krad, taking the advantage of positions, jerked backward and elbowed Dark in his lower back.

"But nothing in comparison to mine."

This move Krad pulled _**was**_ indeed clever, but Dark was not going to be bested by such a petty...

**_W-w-what the hell?...My body..._**

A sense of bewilderment grew as Dark fell to his knees, holding his body that began to ache painfully.

"You see dumb-fuck, that means you Dark, unlike you I am not an idiot. I contemplate and use attacks that fit the situation...I not only studied psychology, but I also studied the body. In other words, I expected you to dodge my attack rather than block, which by the way would have been the better choice, leaving a opening to an amazingly sensitive pressure point in the lower back that sends a painful shock throughout the entire body..."

Dark's eyes widened at hearing this...He hadn't been thinking. If he Blocked and took the damage he might have, no, he would have recovered quickly and been able to counter...But being to focused on trying to read Krad all while not trying to take damage, not only immobilized him by a single hit, but caused him even more damage than he would've originality taken...

**_I'm such a dumb ass. And only two moves too?_**

"Yes, you are indeed a dumb ass Dark. A dumb ass who is too self proclaimed that he is too clouded to notice the little facts and details."

_**What the fuck does he mean?**_

"To think that you hadn't noticed that this body is so weak compared to my power, that on the first lung it was completely unstable. At any moment you could to an action that could've thrown me completely off, but no you did as you pleased."

Krad pointed to the bruising on the right foot. The same one that he forced power on.

"It's a pity that only a mere fraction of my power could do this to such a body and_ **that**_...to Dark."

"W-what did you do to F-Freedert?..." Dark was finally able to force out through gritted teeth.

"Oh she's just fine...She's simply sleeping at the moment."

"And?..."

"You could call this possession. But I don't quite consider it that way."

"H-how did you posses her body in the first place?"

"Would you like me to tell you?..."

Dark forced himself to nod.

"I much rather show you..."

_**What does he mean show me?**_

Krad sauntered to the bed in which Daisuke was still holding his ears and mumbling, but only now his eyes were shut.

_**What the fuck is he doing!**_

Krad climbed the bed lethargicly, putting a hand on Daisuke's face. Puzzled, Diauke looked up as his head was lifted to eye level with Krad's. He was only sent into stupor when his lips were engulfed by his "Dearly Beloved Onee-san's."

The utter fury that flowed through Dark was enough to break what ever spell binding restraint that overcame him, and suddenly give him a burst of energy to grab Krad by the collar, throw him at the wall, and grab hold of Daisuke protectively.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU PULL SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

_Dark? He's really mad right now...S-scary mad._

Krad simply stood brushing himself off.

"You wanted to know right. Sadly since I am already in possession of a body I can't control Daisuke's. Only if I were here directly would I be able to do so."

"Like hell am I going to let that happen."

Dark's eyes flared with anger.

"Sadly," Krad began, "In the state you are in now, I actually believe you. You may even kill me in a fit of rage."

"MAY?"

"Allow me to correct that...Will kill me...That being the circumstance, I'm gone for now...If Freedert asks why she feels this way, just lie and say that she fell and hurt herself coming here. Anything to do with memory can be left unsaid. She was always a bit of a forgetful cluts so the story is credible. But I'm sure you already know that Daisuke..."

Daisuke tucked his head into Dark's shirt, earning a growl from Dark himself.

"Alrighty then. Bye, bye!"

The eye's of the falling motionless body fluttered shut.

_**Thud!**_

Daisuke watched in horror and relief as his friend's body was finally released from the devil's clutches.

"FREEDERT!"

* * *

><p>Freedert groaned in pain as she gained consciousness the next morning, squinting at the glare of the light seeped through a crack in a curtain. Sitting up, she noticed Daisuke laying beside her. She gave a small smile before rubbing his head gently.<p>

"Dai-chan...Wake up why don't you?"

Daisuke shifted slightly.

"Dai-chan?..."

"F-Freedert?..."

Daisuke batted his eyes, pushing himself up, and rubbing them soon afterward.

"Who else would it be Dai?"

Diauke leaned forward sleepily, giving Freedert a languorous hug. Though she liked the sudden affection, she couldn't help but shake the fact that there was a reason to it rather than some random act.

"Dai-chan, why are you here and...nngh."

She winced in pain as she attempted to adjust the position of her right leg.

"Damn! What the hell did I do last night."

Daisuke laid his head on her chest sleep ensuing him once more.

"You..."

_Yawn. _

"Were passing by our room last night and you got hurt."

_Yawn._

"Riku and Risa tented to your injury and Dark brought you here..."

_Yawn._

"I was a bit worried so I stayed with you last night but i fell asleep."

Daisuke was barly able to stay conscious at this point.

"How adorable. That's my Daisuke. You can rest easy now, I'm fine."

"O-okay...But if anyth-"

Too tired to finish his sentence Daisuke fell asleep in her arms.

"I'll be sure to let you know Dai-chan."

Freedert laid the sleeping boy down gently while sliding out off bed. The pain was certainly nothing to bark at but it was not so bad that Freedert couldn't endure it. She made her way down stairs, only to see a sulking Dark with a cup of coffee at hand.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Freedert asked playfully.

The sight of said girl up and about brought some self esteem, though not enough to bring him much joy.

"The same thing that went up yours and made you hurt yourself." He teased in return.

"Touché. But seriously Dark, last night you seemed pretty energetic and now all of a sudden you are, well...I'm not sure what to say since I haven't known you all that long."

"No, you're right. I should be more jubilant than this."

"None of this attitude in front of Daisuke now. I don't need you rubbing off any negative habits on the poor child."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just saying...Hey, Dark?..."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"About what?"

"It's important. I really want to know...Why Daisuke acted like that when I mentioned Krad."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark: You used fuck in this story more frequently in this chapter.<strong>

**Me: That's because I was really mad for some reason.**

**Krad: But if you were mad how did you get inspiration for this story.**

**Me: I'm not sure...I took a nap, read some Fruits Basket fan fiction, and then, BOOM! The ideas were literally pouring out of my finger tips and I typed every detail that came to mind, even if it was a swear.**

**Dark & Krad: *Nods*******

**Me: And besides, if I was really trying to make a story with a lot of curse words...**

**Riku: Other wise known as your true self...**

**Me:*Chuckle, chuckle*...Well, let's just say that the "_extremely_ _watered down"_ version would have a curse every other sentence.**

**Risa: Then what would the uncensored version be like?**

**Me: *Chuckle, chuckle*It would be sinful.**

**Freedert: *Teeming with rage* So I'm stupid now?**

**Me: You are certainly not stupid, you are simply clumsy and forgetful. **

**Freedert: That just screams retard!**

**Me: But you aren't. In the last chapter you were an epic heroine that who caught Argentine, and in this chapter you got Dark in two moves.**

**Dark: Hey!**

**Freedert: But that Krad that was controlling me, an event that I'm still upset about!**

**Krad: *Chuckle* Dumbass.**

**Dark: Shut up! You know as well as I do that had no choice in the matter.**

**Krad: You didn't even protect your lover from my influence.**

**Freedert: USING MY BODY!**

**Dark: I should kill you Krad!**

**Freedert: AS SHOULD I!**

**Krad: Why are you pinning this on my I didn't make this story, Kitsune did.**

**Me: Don't utter my name in your dilemma.**

**Dark: But you are talking as if you enjoyed it!**

**Krad: Whose to say I didn't?**

**Freedert: *Punches Krad* I WILL CASTRATE YOU!**

**Me: *Chuckles as I sit in a big fuzzy chair, stroking a black cat* Ahhh. I love how my genius can turn enemies to friends to enemies once more.**

**Riku: So you planned this!**

**Risa: You were scheming, you were going to have us go against each other!**

**Me: What? Nooooo. *Shoves detailed planning sheet into my desk drawer.* I would never. *Cough, cough. Eyes shift left to right.***

**All: Your death will be...**

**Me: What!**

**All: Wonderful!**

**Me: Better be!**

**Dark****: Why I should... **

**Me: Get me a cup of tea?**

**Dark: *Appears with a cup of tea* Yes indeed.**

**Risa: Hey...We never found out what happened to Daisuke...**

**Me: *Walks away whistling, while sipping tea***

**Dark: Wait!**

**Me: *Walks into secret door.***

**Dark: * Attempts to find door but fails.* there is seriously something wrong with her!**

**Riku: Where _is_ Daisuke? **

**Risa: Daisuke's disappearance all over again! I hope he's okay!**

**Krad: It was Kitsune. There is no denying it.**

**Me: *Voice is transmitted* You can't prove that!**

**All: Damn it!**

**Me: Please review! I worked hard and I want to see the fruit of my efforts! *=^-^=* :P d^-^b :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: *Is face down on the floor.***

**Dark: It really happened.**

**Riku: I can't believe it.**

**Krad: I never thought I'd see the day.**

**Daisuke: To think that she's actually...**

**Risa: Don't say it.**

**Freedert: But...**

**Risa: *Shakes her head.***

**All:...**

**Dark: To think that she's...**

**Me: *Comes from behind.* What's up?**

**All: *Shocked* WHAT THE HELL!**

**Me: What just happened here?**

**Dark: Y-y-you! Weren't you dead!**

**Krad: I knew it was too good to be true!**

**Risa: I grieved for you!**

**Riku: I don't understand anymore!**

**Me: I was taking a nap over there on the couch.**

**Daisuke: WHAT!**

**Me: You're telling me you guys never noticed?**

**All: NO!**

**Freedert: When the hell was the last time you took a break form tormenting us! **

**Me: I don't know. A while.**

**Dark: If you're alive, then what the hell is that!**

**Me: What?**

**Krad: That! On the floor!**

**Me: Hmm? *Glances to the ground* Oh! That's my android! I guess it's out of power *Kneels down and tinkers with it.* That should do it. *Stands up once more.***

**Android: *Eyes open. It stands up and speaks in a robotic tone.* My apologies, Master. *Bows* I was not aware that my power cell was depleted. It is to my understanding that I am blissful when in the process of torture. **

**Me: That's okay. It's understandable. I mean, whoo doesn't have fun torturing these guys?**

**All: HEY! WE AREN'T FOND OF IT!**

**Me: No one cares of your opinion at the moment. **

**All: You little-**

**Me: What? I can't hear you.**

**All: *Whistle and walk in different directions.* **

**Me: Must be nothing... Android.**

**Android: Yes.**

**Me: You may leave.**

**Android: Yes. *Leave***

**Risa: Why was she here instead of you?**

**Me: I was typing.**

**Riku: A matter of fact...You haven't updated in a while haven't you?**

**Dark: Yeah. Why is that?**

**Me: I had one of the BIGGEST writer's block in a while.**

**All: oh.**

**Me: So I had my pride and joy fill in for me...But know...You all must be punished.**

**Daisuke: Why!**

**Me: How dare you think such trivial thoughts...Me dead? Ha! Not anytime soon!*Pulls out a katana.* Time to kill!**

**All: NOOOO!**

**Me: Enjoy the story. This chapter is dedicated to ChocoVanille for always reviewing and AzucenaXshadows for reviewing last chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Why Daisuke acted the way he did, huh?"<p>

"Yes' Dark. I really want to know, and seeing that you've been with him for a bit I thought that maybe you might know."

"I'm not exactly the 'go to guy' when it comes to info."

"But you are when it come to Daisuke."

**_Should I? Maybe it would be good for her to know. _**

"Well you see..."

Freedert looked at Dark with pleading eyes.

"Tell me...please...And I will try my best to fix it."

**_Maybe not? If she ends up breaking up with him and getting sad, Daisuke may blame himself._**

"He...was just a bit surprised that you had a new boyfriend... "

_**Yeah...That works...**_

Freedert slammed her hands on the table signaling that she was not going to take bull shit from anyone, especially from Dark.

"No! When Elliot brought _me_ home he was surprised! The way he reacted when I mentioned Krad was most certainly** NOT SURPRISE**! It was some sort of fear, anger, anguish, regret, and anything along those lines! **_BUT NOT SURPRISE!_**"

Dark was taken back for words. He could tell that she was good since she could catch that Daisuke was faking the smile, but he didn't think that she was _that good_. To the point where she could discern all those feeling form the pretty convincing face Daisuke had.

"Daisuke may be good at hiding things...But not from me. The day he does so is the day I'm damned."

**_And I doubt that's happening anytime soon._**

"WELL! SPEAK UP! TELL ME!"

After gathering the proper words to say Dark decided that it's for the best that she knows this now rather than later.

"Listen Freedert...From what I was told...and from what I've seen and experienced...Krad is not the cup of tea you are look for. In reality he is...very manipulative, repulsive, cold-hearted, malevolent, self-centered, ass hole-ish, bitchy, "

"The Point!"

"Oh yeah. I got carried away...Anyway, what I was trying to say is that Krad is a horrible person that you shouldn't be dating. He plans to destroy Daisuke through you...Literally."

Freedert still didn't seem to understand what he was saying. Dark face-palmed then grab her by the shoulders. Dark spoke slowly but loudly, sounding out and stretching several words in an attempt to make her comprehend.

"_LIST-EN!_ I am go-ing to say this in an ea-si-er way. Krrrrrraaaaaaddddd is a veeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy bbbbbbbaaaaaadddddddd man. He is no good. He will hhhhhhuuuuuurrrrrrrrttttt Dai-chan and he will uuuuuuussssssssseeee YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU to do it. If you no like that and you no want Daisuke sad or in ppppppppaaaaaaiiiiiiiiinnnnnn...Then you neeeeeeeeddddd to break, brrrrr-eeeeaaaakkkkkk up with him! "

All throughout this Dark was making hand movements and gestures to turn his words into "pretty pictures."

"W-What?"

"Dammit woman! Dai once lived with Krad only to discover that he was precarious. He then left and now Krad wants him dead cause of it!"

"Oh my god! My Krady-Kins?"

Dark could barely hold back the laughter that wanted to explode out his mouth.

_**Krady-Kins? That's definitely one for the books!**_

"Y-yes. He was indeed the person to do so."

"W-when? How?"

Dark explicated on what happened from when they first met, to when she had arrived last night. He made sure not to leave any details out and was VERY vivid with the description.

"Wow...I would've never guessed."

"Well now you know."

"What about last night?"

"What do you mean?"

It was Dark's turn to have no comprehension.

"How did Krad attack you last night?"

"Oh...There's no easy way to tell you this but...He possessed your body."

Freedert's worried and sad face turned into and angered I-know-that-mother-fucker-did-not-use-me-to-hurt-Dai-chan one.

"**_THAT BASTARD!_**"

"I know."

"AND HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?"

"Through a kiss, he said."

Freedert's face began to turn red, not from embarrassment, but from pure rage! You could tell that she wanted to show Krad her ever pending wrath. Just from look in her eyes you could tell that not even the flames of hell could withstand her seething fury.

"HE USED ME LIKE SOME CHEAP WHORE!"

"Yes he did."

Suddenly Freedert stopped and turned towards Dark.

"I knew Daisuke from the start...I now learned about Krad's true character...But what about you?"

_**She wants to learn about me?**_

"Who are you exactly? I only know your name to be honest...Nothing else."

Dark gave a grin.

"So you wanna know about me and who I am, huh?"

She nodded, seated herself, and scooted the chair up.

"Alright I'll tell you."

Dark then spent about an hour explaining who he was (which of course include his persona) and his miraculous stories as a thief. Freedert took note of everything he said while listening intently.

**_Damn...It's been a while since someone has listened to me talk that long...Maybe she's not so bad after all._**

_"_So you're a thief?_"_

_"_That was a bit of an ignorant question, but I'll still answer you since I'm in a good mood...So, yes."

"And you do this kind of thing for a living?"

"Yep."

"And you get paid for it?"

"That's how I'm supporting everyone."

"And you're sexually attracted to Daisuke?"

"Of course- Wait! What?"

"Hmm?"

"BACK TRACK! What kind of question is that?"

"A legitimate one. I just wanted to find out if it was true."

"What? If what was true?"

Freedert gave a heavy sigh.

"That you and Daisuke are really together."

"A-and where did you hear this?..."

Dark tried to keep his composure but Freedert knew he was caught.

"I was talking with the twins and it came up..."

**_Those little trifling bastards!_**

"It came up, huh?"

"Yep...So...How do you get to places that far?"

**_Changing the subject won't change the fact that you are nosy and pried into personal business..._**

"What do you mean?"

"You were telling me about such amazing places that you went to...But you don't seem to have transportation."

"Oh..."

Dark gave it a thought before speaking.

**_Should I tell her? Will it back fire? Better yet, would she get scared and do something?...Ah, what the hey. Might as well. She found out about Daisuke and me so she's bound to learn this anyway._**

"I fly." Dark said flatly.

"By plane or something?"

"Nope. I have wings. I use them to get around."

Dark prepared himself for whatever strange or fearful reaction that she was going to give but was stunned when all he got was a look of curiosity and acceptance.

"You aren't freaked out by that fact?...A matter of fact, do you even believe me?"

"Yes...Yes I do. It doesn't surprise me because Daisuke has them too. It stopped being shocking years ago."

Dark remembered when he found Daisuke at the museum and saw the wings. He even recalled Daisuke later mentioning that he was born with them after he asked.

"It's good to know that I'm not alone."

Freedert nodded.

"You know...Funny thing is...Krad has them too."

A display of disgust manifested on Dark's face.

"The last person I want to have anything in common with is him."

"I thought you would say that."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because...If you have that in common, then you probably have similar abilities..."

"And?"

_**I'm not sure I'm liking where this conversation is going. I don't want a list of similar characteristics of me and...Krady-Kins.**_

"If you have similar abilities...Then you have similar weaknesses..."

"Keep talking..."

_**I take that back. She knows what she's talking about.**_

"If we find out what affects you...Then we can take him down..."

"I like the idea but the fact that I have to give up my weaknesses to you is a problem. We may have some similar weaknesses but not all. If I go around spilling my defaults to you, then when Krad takes over he might use the flaws he knows he doesn't have against me."

Freedert's slight excitement disappeared after hearing this. She was stumped and that was her only idea. She then pondered for a brief moment and made a mental list of all the possibilities that could take place.

"I could have my people get some insight on the wings and find out what they are and how it's possible."

She suggested this but it came out more like a question than a statement.

"That would be good," Dark began, "If we find out more about them then we could maybe pinpoint major weaknesses that hopefully won't do me much harm."

"Yeah, yeah. And if you can dish out the cash we can get the proper technology to test which method is best without actually having to test on you."

"Not a problem. I rather not be tested on. I can also provide the space as well."

"Good...But we are going to need a control. Someone to base all the tests off of. I'm going to need statistics. You up for it Dark?"

"Yeah that's going to be a problem..."

"I see...but who else?"

"Who else indeed?"

They sat in silence until Daisuke descended the steps while yawning and stretching. When he finally reached the area in which they were (the dining room I guess), he was greeted by two disturbing smiles and felt even more disquieted when they both spoke creepily in unison.

"Daisuke."

_ Maybe I shouldn't have gotten out of bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry it's short. Hopefully the next chapter will compensate. I have a great idea and I won't allow it to go to waste. I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>

**Dark: That's what you always say but you always end up taking more than a month to do it.**

**Me: That's not ture...Is it?**

**All: *Nod* Yes.**

**Me:...**

**Krad: You take forever.**

**Riku: You do take a while.**

**Risa: Even I have to agree.**

**Me:...**

**Freedert: What do you have to say for yourself.**

**Me... Challenge Accepted!**

**Daisuke: What Challenge?**

**Dark: No one challenged you!**

**Me: You challenged my tendency to stay focused!**

**Krad: And what in the hell do you plan to do?**

**Me: I'll update...Within...Two Weeks...**

**Risa: You usually update in about a month.**

**Me: And this time it will be in two weeks. No matter how tired I am, no matter how unmotivated or bored...I will keep going until I finish it before the time limit.**

**Riku: This I'd like to see. **

**Freedert: I'll let you degrade me all you what in this story and I won't complain if you do that.**

**Me: Bet accepted.**

**Freedert: Alright.**

**Me: *Shakes hands with Freedert.* And to make things more interesting...How about the readers help me out on this. **

**Dark: How? Learn me.**

**Me: If you please, Readers, I propose you all send me reviews or private messages constantly reminding me about how many days I have left.**

**Daisuke: Keep talking.**

**Me: The clock starts Saturday, April 14, 2012 at 12:00 pm and ends Saturday, April 28, 2012 at 12:00 midnight. I lose if I update a minute later than that.**

**All: Deal! **

**Me: So review and message counting down! Don't disappoint!**

**Freedert: It will never happen.**

**Me: Shut it! *Shoot's Freedert.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I did it! Before time was up! I'm so proud. **

**All: *Shocked***

**Me: Told you so!**

**Dark: I can't believe I'm saying this but congrats. You did a good job.**

**Riku: With in tow week, huh? You did the impossible for a person like you.**

**Risa: I so glad for you...*Cough* I didn't expect it *Cough***

**Me: You are horrible at hiding comments. **

**Krad: Very good.**

**Daisuke: Why do I have to go through all this?**

**Me: SSSSSSSHHHHH! You'll spoil it if you talk to much about it. **

**Freedert: Why am I the bad person in here?**

**Me: Shut up, I say! Besides you said I could degrade you how ever I like. **

**Freedert: But not now!**

**Me: Well too bad. It far too late for that. It's already been put into the story and there is no taking it out.**

**Freedet: Yes there is! **

**Me: * Menacing glare* No there is not...Or do I have make an example out of you to get my point across.**

**Freedert:...No.**

**Me: Anyone else think that the story can be changed?**

**All: *Shake theri heads* NO!**

**Me: Good!...I'm bored...I'm going to chase you all anyway! *Pulls out a chainsaw katana.***

**Daisuke: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!**

**Me: A chainsaw katana!**

**Krad: AND WHERE DID YOU GET IT FROM!**

**Me: Where else? The same place I get alot of my weapons from... The **The Like Hell Am I Going To Give You Some Store.****

****Dark: That store is an evil creation! ****

****Riku: It must be destroyed!****

**Me: What!**

**All: Nothing!**

**Me: *Chases them all with chainsaw katana.***

* * *

><p>"Do you always carry a bottle of chloroform with you?" Dark inquired, after witnessing the scene that played out before him. He adjusted the sleeping Daisuke in which he had hoisted over his shoulder while walking.<p>

With a proud grin Freedert answered.

"Why of course. I have to say though, I mostly use it when I feel threatened or if it's absolutely necessary...Feels good to use it again."

**_I don't know whether I should feel intimidated, scared, or worried...To think that she could've used that on me at anytime...Note to self: Be careful around Freedert. Try not to piss her off._**

_XXX (Flash Back Time)_

_"I think I'm going back upstairs."_

_Daisuke attempted an escape but Freedert stood in his path. _

_"Dai-su-ke."_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"You're going to help up out with a little project." Dark suddenly said form behind._

_"And what if i decide not to cooperate."_

_Freedert scoffed. _

_"If you didn't want to cooperate willingly, you will be affiliated by force."_

_"I really don't like the sound of the word force."_

_"Alright," Dark began, "How about, you have no choice but to help."_

_"B-better...But I...choose to decline the offer. I don't know what it is that you guys need me for...But I rather not be apart of it...You are just going to have to do it with out me."_

_A wrinkle formed in Freedert's brow._

_"Is this some sort of rebellious phase?"_

_"No, no, no...Not at all...it's just that-"_

_Before Daisuke could finish his sentence, he met the sweet smell of chloroform from a handkerchief shoved into his face. Moments__ afterwards, __he collapsed into Dark's hands. _

_"C-chloroform?" Dark asked with a bit of a shocked look._

_"Yep. What else would it be?." Freedert replied with a shrug. _

_XXX (Flash Back End)_

"But now we are faced with yet another problem."

Dark gave Freedert a face. He didn't want the plan to be more problematic than it already is.

"And why is that?"

"Remember, Krad raped my mind through a kiss. I pretty sure he will be able to find out everything that I observed. I'm technically a liability."

"Hmm...That can prove to be threat...What to do, what to do...Ah! I have an idea."

"Great!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Focus."

"I am, but I still don't get what you are trying to accomplish!"

Freedert began to get flustered staring into a simple bowl of water for half an hour, upon Dark's request. He said, quote on quote, "Concentrate on the bowl and you will see an image."

"I'm not seeing it."

"Alright...I've no choice then."

Dark walk behind Freedert and gentle placed his hand on her head.

"You see."

"See what?"

"This."

Dark thrusted Freedert's head into the bowl of water only to get the common reaction of forcing herself up and coughing half to death. Dark, on the other hand, was laughing until he was out of breath.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Dark's face shifted from laughter to seriousness.

"Three reasons. You disrespected me when you first came, you were an idiot to move on so quickly, with a homicidal-sadist, for that matter, and you were stupid enough to stare into a BOWL of WATER for over thirty minutes looking for an image that doesn't exist."

"YOU BASTARD! SO YOU WEREN'T GOING TO FIX THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I will. Come here."

"Dare I trust your ass again."

"If you want to stay invovled in this you will."

With a reluctant growl, Freedert walked up to Dark. Dark produced a feather from what seemed like thin air and touched it to her head. Freedert felt as though chains were literally unbinding from her body.

"That should do it." Dark stated triumphantly.

"How do you know that it was effective?"

Freedert didn't really want to doubt Dark, but you can never be too safe.

"That's easy. It's because...Well...It's difficult to explain...But if I were to describe the seal he used...I'd have to day that it was pretty weak.

* * *

><p>Krad shot up from his slumber.<p>

"How? It was broken so easily. Was it Daisuke?...No... He wouldn't dare, would he?..."

Krad stood and walked on to the balcony of his room.

"No, no...I was Dark...That accursed piece of shit! Damn!...No matter...I'll kill them all soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Weak you say? You would've never guessed that Krad of all people would use a weak spell."<p>

"Krad has always created week seals when I'm not around."

Daisuke's voice came fomr the couch in a low murmur, startling both Dark and Freedert.

"Dai-chan? Are you awake?"

From the tone in Freedert's voice, it was was obvious that she was expecting Daisuke to stay asleep.

"No," Dark then said, getting a closer look, "He's still dead asleep."

Bewilderment crossed Freedert's disposition.

"If what you say is true...then...we may have discovered a secret about Daisuke that was never realized before."

Dark nodded.

"And we are going to have to explore this later. For now let's get the tests started."

"Alrighty then. Let's get everything readied for experimentation."

* * *

><p>"Do I have to!"<p>

"Yes Dai-chan. Now keep runing else you'll fall into the shark tank."

"Shark tank? What are you talking about Freedert?"

Freedert pressed an button on a machine and a secret door of some sort opened to reveal a pit of sharks. Daisuke's heart sank when he noticed it. He now new he had no choice but to continue run on the treadmill at his top speed, else he will die a miserable death.

"You re so cruel, Freedert!"

"No. You mean 'You're so very kind Freedert. Thank you for picking me to take part in these important tests.' Much more fitting, don't you think?"

"Devil!"

"I know I'm an angel."

**_I agree with Daisuke..._**

_Freedert is the spawn of a demon._

_XxXxXxXxX_

"Alright Dai-chan."

Freedert clapped her hands as if she were some princess ordering a servent around.

"I-I...T-there's another one."

Daisuke was flat on the ground, panting heavily.

"Sorry Dai," Dark began, trying to sound comforting, "If you thought that there wasn't going to be more than one test...then you are completely and absolutely wrong..."

"B-b-but I didn't even recover from the run...I-I nearly died!"

Freedert smiled and outstretched a hand to Daisuke.

"That's even more reason to continue."

Daisuke, making he mistake of trusting, took Freedert's hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time you nearly died because you weren't putting forth the maximum effort."

_LIAR!_

"If you don't do anything this time, you **will** die."

"WAIT! WHAT!"

Looking around Daisuke noticed that he was in a large metallic room and he was being spoken to form behind a thick glass window (wall to be more specific). It was painfully obvious that he was guided there while Freedert was talking to him and had yet to realize that he began to walk on his own into the room.

"F-Freedert. What do you mean, if I don't anything I will die?"

"You can use spells as well, correct?"

_I feel as though I should be worried._

"W-why yes. Why do you ask?"

"Good. You need to protect yourself from that to survive." Dark replied in place of Freedert.

"From what! What are you two talking about!"

The simple answer he received was Dark and Freedert pointing upward.

**_DEAR GOD!_**(A/N: This is still Daisuke's thoughts. He was just that surprised. It needed to be emphasized.)

Daisuke's eye's widened immediately as he pulled out a crimson feather and raised it above him, a shield forming a split second before an enormous rectangular, metal object fell upon it.

_I'd be dead if it weren't for my reflexes! _

"Don't worry Dai-chan," Freedert spoke form behind the glass as if she knew what he was thinking, "The test for reflexes is up next, so don't relax as if you're lucky because you are quick. The true test is in when you are...You know what, let me not ruin it for you."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING! IT COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

Dark chuckled while saying "Well that's the point." under his breath.

"You're so adorable when your frantic," Dark then said afterward.

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Dai-chan," Freedert started while shaking her finger, "Such vulgar language."

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU-"

Daisuke was cut off when another metal object fell upon the other one.

_Oh, no._

"Well if you must know, it's a machine rigged to drop weights every 1-3 minutes."

"WHY!"

"Actually it was Dark's idea, which I find to be a rather good one."

_WHY DARK!_

Dark gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry once again."

Freedert then decided to continue.

"Dark figured that since no matter what we do we probably could never match the statistics in strength for Krad using you,"

_HEY! I'M NOT THAT WEAK!_

"That we should compare your magic instead. What's best is that you won't tire from it."

"**I CAN TIRE FROM MAGIC USE TOO!**"

"Not my problem."

"YES IT IS! NOW-"

Another weight fell atop of the other two. Daisuke couldn't peg the exact weight but an approximate guess would be about 700 pounds each. With over ton (literally) in pure metal resting on his barrier, he could already start to feel a slight strain.

"F-Freedert. Stop this please. If this breaks I'm screwed."

Daisuke almost sounded as if he was begging for his life.

"AWWWW! Dai-chan that's so cute! I would love to let you go but I'm refusing you in the name of science."

Daisuke lowered his head.

"But you have no idea how tiring this is-"

Yet another fell.

"That's about 2,800 pounds Dai. Keep up the good work!"

Dark's moral support seemed to do nothing for Daisuke.

After 6 more weights totaling at over 7000 pounds (That's 3.5 Tons kids! Don't forget!) Daisuke seemed to be reaching his limit. It was obvious that he was struggling to keep his concentration and cracks began to form in the protective barrier.

"H-hey...I...don't...know...how much...longer...I can...hold out. It's...starting to...hurt...quite a b-"

One more is dropped before he could finish the sentence.

"Freedert please...Stop this now...Y-you don't want me to doe...do you?"

Freedert gave a soft smile.

"Of course not. No one wants you to die..."

_Then why put me through this!_

"But if we don't do this we won't be able to take down Krad."

"I-I understand bu-"

And once more.

"Oh no."

The crack that had form not only increased in size, but decided that it wanted some friends over. NOw Daisuke was sure he was going to die. His barrier is about to break, he's tired, and he simply can't sustain himself anymore. It was obvious that he began to waver but as soon as he was about give way...All the weight was suddenly lifted. Feeling relieved Daisuke fell to his knees.

"8,700 is your limit, huh?" Freedert said as she entered the room.

_8,700? That means...They were each 725 pounds...At least I was close. _

"I might have been able to get you a bit further...But I didn't want to strain you."

With a few heavy pants Daisuke said, "Isn't it a bit too late for that?"

Freedert laughed as if Daisuke was telling a joke.

"How funny. Now onward to the reflex test!"

Freedet grabbed hold of Daisuke's hand and literally began to drag him away.

_ Dark...If you love me, you would tell he to stop. _

With yet another apologetic smile, Dark replied with, "It would be a major problem if it was me...So there is no choice...Besides..."

Dark trembled slightly.

"She scares me a bit..."

_Figures. I thought you would say that._

__XxXxXxXxX__

"Where am I now?" Daisuke asked in a bit of a whinny voice.

"If you had been listening,"Freedert began with an exasperated tone, "This is where we will observe the speed of your reflexes."

"And how will we do that?"

"Stand here and find out."

"Here?"

Daisuke stood in the place in which he was told to. As he did so Freedert walked off to a safe distance before commencing the test.

_I wonder what is going to happen this time..._

"You ready Dai." Dark asked.

"Sure."

He whispered into Freedert's ear to where she nodded and they both took a few more steps back.

_I wonder why._

Suddenly an arrow shot from the left. Daisuke simply took a step back.

_Arrows? They're easy to dodge. This is going to be an easy test. _

Just as a smile began to appear on a Daisuke's face, three swords from different directions and angles came out of thin air(to Daisuke's surprise).

"WHAT!"

Daisuke, using his keen observation skills (A/N: You may want to take note of this phrase for future chapter[s].), noticed that one of them was moving at a quicker speed than the others, meaning that it would reach him at least 1 second before the others. With this he was able to take hold of the swords and block (deflect) the other two just as easily.

_Swords are a bit harder to dodge than arrows..._

Before he could think another thought 7 bangs sounded from different areas of the room. By the time he deduced them to be gun shots he found himself nearly getting hit by the bullets.

_An assortment of weapons?_

"How would it properly test your skills if it were only arrows?" Dark said from afar.

_i guess it's still not that bad. _

Daisuke soon regretted what he had thought because he was immediately surrounded by, as he described, and assortment of who knows how many weapons all bombarding him. If it weren't for the fact that Daisuke was lithe, he would probably be dead now. He could barely block less than half of the weapons. He was forced to parry for most of them, but with even that he still escaped with numerous cuts, grazes, scrapes, and one or two gashes after about 4-5 minutes of this. He was panting heavily when he was given a reprieve.

_Sooooo many... Most people would be dead by the first 30 seconds... I will never take my life for granted again. _

_**Don't think it's over just yet...**  
><em>

Daisuke wasn't even given a chance to question this as even more weapons began raining from above. He backed away as quickly as possible but stumbled and fell when a scythe fell between his legs.

_They are trying to kill me. I mean SERIOUSLY! A SCYTHE?_

Just when he thought it was bad enough, the floor began to separate beneath him, revealing a pit of raging flames. Fortunately, Daisuke acted just as quickly and took flight before he was burned to crisp. Sadly enough, he still had to dodge the the onslaught of weaponry showering him.

"Good. We can observe aerial skills as well." Freedert commented.

Without warning, what seemed like the dreaded weight fell as well. Putting up the barrier didn't do much though, Daisuke was still sent, like an anvil, to the blazing pit below.

'**Bang!'**

Daisuke felt a sharp pain as he hit the coll metal that was now the ground. The weight was lifted but he was still surrounded by pieces of weaponry.

_That hurt...So much. I don't think I can stay conscious __much longer._

Thankfully, Daisuke only went through a few more tests before fainting completely from exhaustion and severe trauma...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's what I have so far.<strong>

**Daisuke: You enjoyed writing this chapter, didn't you?**

**Me: Maybe. Why you ask?**

**Daisuke: Because I nearly die several times in this chapter. **

**Me: And?**

**Daisuke: You hate me don't you?**

**Me: No, no , no, Because I torture you, it it obvious that I love you. If I didn't love then you wouldn't have gone through all this intense training. **

**Daisuke: If you love me, you wouldn't!**

**Me: Silly Daisuke!**

**Dark:..You know what I want to know...**

**Me: What?**

**Dark: You have all of us here and we were mentioned in the story...How come Elliot and Argentine aren't here?**

**Me: *Walks away whistling***

**Krad: He's right. Why is that?**

**Riku: We can't suffer alone.**

**Risa: That is strange, isn't it? **

**Freedert: Well?**

**Me: I don't know what you are talking about.**

**Dark: I think you do.**

**Me: Elliot's dead and Argentine is locked up. **

**Daisuke: So?**

**Krad: They still appeared.**

**Me: They don't need to be here.**

**Dark: Why not?**

**Me: Because they are unnecessary. **

**Riku: How?**

**Me: They have no meaning.**

**Risa: In what way.**

**Me: You all ask to may questions.**

**All: So? Answer them damn it!**

**Me: Bye, bye! Review please!**

**Dark: Hey! Don't end this!**

**Me: Happy Day of Birthing **ChocoVanille! *=^-^=*****

****Daisuke: Day of birthing?****

****Me: I know what I said and I know why I said it.****


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: For all of you who waited patiently, I thank thee. For all of you who are just reading this chapter...Eh... Doesn't really matter, I still thank you.**

**Daisuke: *Blushing madly* OH MY GOD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

**Me: I don't know, you tell me. **

**Krad: This was...most certainly a...most interesting installment. **

**Me: Stop it you... Better yet, go on.**

**Dark: I liked it!**

**Daisuke: Of course YOU would! **

**Me: I loved it too.**

**Daisuke: You are all horrible!**

**Risa & Riku: How come we don't even appear in this chapter up front!**

**Me: Oh yes you did.**

**Twins: NO! Freedert just mentioned us doing things for her!**

**Daisuke: Heartless! ALL OF YOU!**

**Me: Shut it Dai, or I will. **

**Daisuke: *Sigh* **

**Me: Good boy.**

**Twins: WELL?**

**Me: Eh? Well-**

**Freedert: WHAT ABOUT ME! I WALKED IN TO SUCH INDECENCY! **

**Me: You did no such thing! Stop poisoning the minds of the readers.**

**Daisuke: SAYS YOU! **

**Dark: That's a bit hypocritical, with what you did.**

**Me: I did no such thing! Stop poisoning the minds of the viewers!**

**Krad: This isn't a show...**

**Me: Yes it is...**

**Krad: *Gasp***

**Dark: NO!**

**Daisuke: You aren't!**

**Riku: You wouldn't!**

**Risa: You can't! **

**Freedert: Don't tell me...**

**Me: Yes... **

**All: Yes what?**

**Me: I don't know. Everyone was being so dramatic so I thought I's join in too. **

**All: *Face palm.***

**Me: Anyway, enjoy this chapter... I'm sure many of you will.**

**Daisuke: EVIL! ALL OF YOU! **

**Me: BACK TO YOUR SECRET ROOM! **

**Daisuke: *Disappears***

**All: NOT AGAIN!**

* * *

><p>"Dark," Daisuke began sounding exhausted, "you need to stop."<p>

"Come on." Dark rebutted, "If you recall we never got to finish what was started," Dark ran a hand down the length of Daisuke's arm, resting it upon the slim waist, whispering into Daisuke's ear, "I know you crave this as much as I do."

Daisuke rolled over, away from Dark. Daisuke knew that Dark would keep on picking at him until he got what he wanted. Usually, the best way to deal it was to ignore him until he fell asleep and give up. However, sadly for Daisuke, this plan wouldn't work this time. Dark wasn't about to take this sitting down, meaning Daisuke wasn't going to escape without cumming at least once.

"You can't prove that, Dark."

"Yes I can." Dark retorted.

"How so?"

To bad Daisuke turned form Dark because if he was facing him, he would be able to see the widest, most mischievous smirk on Dark face. He might have even been able to flee if he noticed…but that itself was a big if as it is.

"You wanna know how I know?"Dark spoke in a deep, lust-clouded tone that sounded the slightest bit hoarse, making Daisuke shudder at the reverberation. "_This is how._"

Daisuke yelped when he felt an invading hand entering the confines of his boxers from behind. "DARK!" Daisuke exclaimed, trying to remove Dark's hands. "What do you think you're doing!"

"See Dai," Dark continued despite his lover's efforts. "You were already half hard. I noticed it earlier…" Dark began rubbing the flesh within his grasp.

Daisuke shuddered while biting back a moan. "I'm not in the mood, Dark." Daisuke tried to sound menacing, but it only came out half as intimidating as he hoped.

"Your mouth says one thing but your body says another." Dark began to rub with a bit more force. "I mean really. Your hips bucked into my hands more than twice."

Daisuke's eyes widened slightly at the realization of what Dark said being true. He had been too focused on trying to restrain himself form moaning and losing his mind to notice the involuntary actions of his body.

"This isn't the time…Stop…Plllleeeeaaaassssse!"

"Now you're starting to sound like you should… But not quite…Let's see how far we have to go before you moan my name."

"T-this isn't funny Dark. I-I…Nooo…"

"Yes."

Daisuke suddenly found himself sitting up and shifted to a position in where he leaned back into Dark's arms, giving Dark even more access. Daisuke was once again forced to bite back another moan.

"Really, so Dai decided to be obstinate tonight. Hard way it is then. "

"Hard way it is? You never even gave me an op-"

Daisuke's hips were elevated unwillingly as his boxers were removed, much to his displeasure. The hand that had once been rubbing him now had a firm grip on his erection and was pumping painfully languid meanwhile another hand found its way beneath Daisuke's shirt and to a pink nipple. The pinching, kneading, and over all teasing of that to the pink buds did nothing more than to cause the nipples to perk and bring the erection to its full length.

"You ready to give in yet?" Dark asked.

Daisuke shook his head. There was no way Daisuke was going to trust his voice at this point. He had already begun to stutter and now he was breathing heavily, it was only a matter of time before he would start to moan and Dark knew it. Getting Daisuke to moan Dark's name on the other hand… Well… Daisuke can be resilient. That will be a mission all on its own.

"What's the matter?" Dark whispered uncomfortably close to Daisuke's ear. "Cat got your tongue?" Dark slid his tongue over the shell of Daisuke's ear, nipping it soon afterward, content at the shiver the boy below him couldn't hold back. "If you wanna let it out, go ahead. Moan for me."

Daisuke lowered his head, hands still on Dark's as if he were to try to remove them. His reply, however, didn't really match his weakened physique. It came out as a hardened, raspy, "_Never!_"

"Feisty now, are we?"

"_Fuck you!_"

Dark looked a little surprised. Daisuke was serious about resisting Dark… And Dark got a sudden thrill of excitement knowing that the difficulty of his goal increased.

"I see… How about we take this to the next level…"

"Next level?" Daisuke questioned voice still slightly raspy. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

With a chuckle Dark worked the last article of clothing (the shirt) over Daisuke's head. Shifting once again, Daisuke found himself below Dark, both hands beside his head.

"You know Dai," Dark began with a smirk, "there are so many things I could do to you to make cum, majority making you moan. However, to night I plan to do something… a bit different, but of the same intention."

"And what do plan to do, huh?" Daisuke was giving Dark an indifferent look.

"We had dessert in bed today."

"You wouldn't." The indifferent stare became glare.

"Some of the sweets still remain… Oh and by the way… Yes. I. Would."

* * *

><p>"Ahh… HAH!"<p>

Dark dragged his tongue up the trail of liquid chocolate up to a whip cream covered nipple, lapping up the bud.

"I love how no matter what I do I'm still able to taste strawberries. I also love that adorable blush and those delectable moans."

"S-sh-shut.. u-up."

Dark continued to lick, suck, and, nibble on the sweetened skin beneath him; smirking with each mewl, moan, and gasp that escaped Daisuke's mouth.

"S-stop it please…"

"But I have to clean up the mess I made on you and I won't stop until I get every last drop." Dark dipped a tongue into Daisuke's navel, earning a slight whimper and arch. "Besides, it's not like your body disapproves… the arching proves it." The blush that appeared on the little crimson's face was enough to make Dark chuckle… and he would've if he wasn't busy leaving yet another mark on the red-head's body.

"Ahh… Noooo…"

"Yes?"

"S-stop."

"Continue?"

"D-don't t-twist my words like that."

"Can't help but tell the truth about what you feel."

Though he tried not to, he found himself lost in pleasure. Daisuke couldn't help but moan from the onslaught of Dark's lips, eyes drifting shut. His skin burned with ecstasy with each touch that peppered it. There was a slight buzzing in his ears by this point and he didn't mind. The air smelled of the sweet common delicacy, known to be chocolate, which was kind of erotic. It truly was a situation Daisuke couldn't resist. The best part, however, is how low Dark traveled; it was only a matter of moments before Dark would place his lips on what Daisuke actually wanted Dark to pay attention to. Sadly, to Daisuke's disappointment, the heat known to be Dark's breath (lips) vanished, drawing a whimper from the crimson.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked teasingly.

Daisuke only let one eye drift slightly open as a small smile made its way onto his face. "I thought you were going to clean up the mess you made and that you wouldn't stop until you got every last drop." Daisuke stated plainly.

"What's this sudden change in attitude? Are you willing now?" Dark asked with sarcastic shock within his voice.

"You got me this far. There is no way I'm going back now, even if I wanted to, and you of all people should know this. Now suck me off, so I can finish."

Dark gave a low chuckle. "And now you're commanding me?" Dark smirked at this. "Let you finish, huh?... Only if you say please."

"Fuck you, Dark. I'm horny as hell and now you'll take responsibility, you asshole."Daisuke replied flatly.

_**This again?...What a personality change...Not that I'm not fond of it.**_

Every once in a blue moon, Daisuke would shock Dark, even now, with a sudden switch of personas. Sure he moans like nothing before, is more than willing, and his shyness (like when he states what he wants) dissipates, all proving to be offly sexy; but when he's like this he's much more stubborn, has a smart mouth, and the cute aspects (such as blushing and stuttering) are not to be seen, only to be replaced with a really demanding one. To top it off, his stamina increases dramatically; so often in these cases, Daisuke would keep going, as opposed to falling asleep after one round. But as rare as this persona is, it's often known to come out when Daisuke's…_**REALLY **_into the sex.

_**I know I said that he wanted this as much as I did… But maybe he wanted this more than me…if he gets like this.**_

"Hurry up!" Daisuke said this in a strange mix of impatiens, growling, seduction, and whining.

_**FAR MORE than me…**_

"I love it when you're up front like this, Daisuke. I find it alluring."

"And I love it when you fuck me, but I want you to make me cum with your mouth first."

Dark blinked at this before smirking. "Something about what you said really turned me on."

"I'm glad it did. Now _**GO**_!"

With a shrug of his shoulders Dark proceed with liking the sweetened, neglected flesh, eliciting a _loud_ moan from the younger boy, both eyes fully shut.

"AHHHH! _**YES**_!"

"Well, Dai. You're just lucky that this room is sound proof." Dark said, only stopping briefly.

"HAH! I can't… help it. You're just too fucking amazing!"

"Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem. Just DON'T stop!"

Not wanting to disappoint the boy, Dark continued taking the boy's entire member in his mouth, only chuckling at the bucking of Daisuke's hips and the voiceless gasp his lips showed. The reverberation of said chuckle, proved to be wise, because Daisuke clung to the sheets beneath him as if he was holding on for dear life, knuckles quickly turning white.

_**I have a feeling he likes that. Maybe I should do it more often. **_

"AAAAHHHH! HHHAAAHHH! MY GOD!" Daisuke moaned.

_**He never told me he like it this much.**_

"That's because you never asked." He spoke between moans.

_**I never knew you could read minds as well.**_

"Ahh… I… learned over… Nngh…time. HAH! It wasn't so- Ah! Hard!"

_**So you picked it up from me?**_

_YES! _

"AHHHHHHH! HAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Daisuke couldn't contain himself as he came, trembling from the aftermath. Dark of course accepted every drop willingly, licking his lips as he rose once more.

"That must have been one hell of an orgasm you had."

Daisuke was panting, an attempt to catch his breath.

"I…never…touched...myself…It…never…felt…right…alone."

"The thickness of your cum proves it." Dark said, a feeble attempt at teasing.

"Was it really that noticeable?" Daisuke asked playfully.

Hovering over Daisuke once more Dark replied with, "Yes dear. I would usually have you cum every single day. It's been over a week, so it's gotten pretty thick."

"But you know you like it." With a smile Daisuke wrapped his arms around Dark's neck, initiating a passionate kiss between the two.

"Daisuke," Dark groaned, now realizing Daisuke was grinding up against him. "I don't think I can wait." Dark removed his clothing hastily. Before Daisuke could question Dark positioned himself at Daisuke's entrance, intruding painfully, much to Daisuke's shock, stopping only to allow the boy beneath him to adjust after his pain filled out burst. "I'm so sorry." Dark said resting his head on the boy's shoulder.

"It's…It's okay… I am, after all, the one…seducing you." Daisuke winced with a grimace, tears falling from his eyes, breathing deeply as if to try and calm himself. "I…don't mind."

_**I couldn't wait or resist.**_

_I know. It's probably for the best…besides…after relaxing a bit… I found my self hard again…_

_**Oh really?**_

_Move._

"Already? Are you sure?"

"Move…NOW!"

Dark pulled nearly all the way out and slammed himself back in once more forcefully, eliciting a moan from Daisuke.

"MMMMM!"

Now that he knew that he was given absolute clearance, Dark continued without hesitation.

"AH! HAH! AAHHH!"

With each thrust the moans grew louder… And to think that Dark didn't even hit his-

"AAAHHHHHH! HHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHH! KEEP AIMING FOR THAT SPOT! PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEE!"

…His sweet spot, that always did the trick of bringing forth the loudest of moans. Complying to Daisuke's demands Dark kept aiming for the spot, even though he knew Daisuke wouldn't last long because of it. Even so, it's not like cumming will stop Daisuke from trying to going a forth round maybe.)

"AH! Oh…HAH! GOD!...I'm…gonna cum!..."

"I would imagine so, with how loud you're moaning."

"MMMM! AAAAHHHH! HHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

With a final moan, Daisuke coated his stomach with white, sticky fluid.

"I haven't cum yet, so I can keep going…Or do you want to stop now." Dark asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you. You haven't satisfied me yet."

"No need to be so feisty, just giving you an option to stop."

"No way in hell!" Daisuke growled.

Dark bent over and licked the semen covered stomach teasingly, drawing a shudder and moan from Daisuke. He smirked at the reaction. He proceeded to sitting up again when, in one twisting motion, Daisuke was on all fours beneath Dark, while he himself was doubled over the boy baffled at what just occurred.

_**N-next time…give me a warning of some sort…so I can…pull out as you do that…or at the very least…be ready… That kinda… HURT! **_

Daisuke look back at Dark innocently, eyes hooded, giving off lust at the same time. Dark straightened himself and awaited for what the red head was going to say.

"I'm sorry." He spoke like his eyes, innocent; however, it gave off waves of seduction. "I'm just _sooooo _horny again. So much so, that I couldn't stand to wait for you to fuck my tight puckered hole once more." Dark nearly choked when he heard this.

_**A-are you trying to kill me?**_

_No, tease maybe~. _

"I mean, couldn't bare the thought of you removing your self from me and just so I move and wait for you to enter me. I want you thick, long- AHHH!"

Daisuke moaned loudly as Dark began the relentless thrusting.

_That was so sudden!_

_**But you made it too irresistible not to fuck you. So much so, I couldn't wait until you finished talking.**_

_But…_

"NNNNGGGGGHHHH! SO…GOOD!"

"Buuuuuttttttt…" Dark coaxes.

Dark knew, far too well, how to make Daisuke do as he pleased... Well except for making him moan his name. Even the way Daisuke is right now, he still wouldn't give Dark that satisfaction.

"MMMMM! Dark is being so mean!"

"That's... That's what I should say about you."

Daisuke looked back to Dark questioningly. Dark was _ never_ the type to fatler while speaking during sex. That is unless...

"WAIT! DARK! NO!"

To Daisuke's Dismay, Dark had cum inside of him, it would seem he was to late to stop him from doing so. Daisuke growled, but it soon diminished to a needy whimper. Daisuke couldn't blame Dark for cumming before him this time around. This was, after all, his second round, the only reason Daisuke hadn't was because he had already cum before. Thinking deeply, you could also tell that Daisuke came rather early the first time, so he may have came with Daisuke, if it hadn't been so. Still, nonetheless, Daisuke was upset. He **_REALLY_** wanted to continue.

"DDDDAAAAARRRRRKKKKK!" Daisuke whined, "You came BEFORE ME!"

_**Yeah, sorry. You did a great deal to push me over the edge, so don't blame me.**_

Dark was still, somewhat, catching his breath, while hunched over Daisuke.

"Alright." Daisuke sighed, "Pull out so can regulate your breathing and so we can change positions."

Dark sat back, after doing so. Daisuke shiver slightly at the feeling of the thick liquid within him.

_Yours is thicker than usual as well..._

Dark chuckled, a smirk finding its way to his face.

**Is that so? How interesting... Tell me more about how this was unexpected, despite not having sex in so long. **

Daisuke sat up onto his knees while muttering, "Asshole."

"Yes, I indeed have one." Dark retorted slyly, earning a glare from the crimson.

Suddenly a thought came to mind (for Daisuke). He didn't know how Dark would react, but his curiosity got the best of him so he proceed anyway. Daisuke turned around to face Dark, crawling closer to him. Disregarding the questioning gaze he was receiving, he leaned forward and took Dark's entire length into his mouth.

"DAISUKE!" Dark exclaimed shocked.

Daisuke smiled slightly as he felt "Dark" hardening within his mouth. Dark, the other hand, placed his hands on either sides of Daisuke's head and worked to pull him off as gently as possible. Though he loved Daisuke very much and would trust the boy with his life if he had to, he wasn't sure how the Daisuke would react if Dark were to pull him up painfully, especially with the persona Daisuke had right now... Dark liked being a man.

_If you love me, you'll let me keep going~. _

_**Damn you!**_

Dark reluctantly released his hold on Daisuke's head and groaned as the boy began bobbing his head, teasing him with his tongue.

_I feel so loved~!_

When Dark decided it was enough, he pulled Daisuke off with a soft _pop, _ the moment he moved up.

"Awww! Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" Daisuke asked playfully.

"No, but if you love me, you'll stop." Dark replied slyly.

"Thouché, Dark."

Dark pulled Daisuke forward, into his lap. As Daisuke began to relax, he could feel himself being filled with Dark once more.

"Mmmmm... I see... You're ready to go again?." Daisuke asked seductively

"Hell yeah." Dark replied. "But since you were acting rather bad today..."

Dark laid down onto his back. "You'll have to do all the work."

"WHAT! THAT"S NO FAIR!"

This only made Dark smirk. "Maybe if you're good, I'll join in."

Daisuke glared at Dark for a moment, before giving in and rising, lowering himself slowly.

_**That's good. Keep going.**_

_Fuck you, I'm only doing this for my pleasure._

_**Whatever makes you happy, hun.**_

Daisuke continued at the slow pace until he adjusted himself to this position, gradually increasing speed almost immediately.

"Ahhh..."

Though he wasn't fond of doing everything himself, he still couldn't hold back moans from the pleasure he received. They could be having sex upside down, on the roof and he'd still moan.

"Haaahaaa..."

Daisuke increased his speed continuously, much to Dark's delight. This went on to the point were Daisuke placed his hand onto Dark's chest for support, hips moving more fervently , grinding needfully every so often.

**_You're really getting into this. _**

"AHHH! I'm always into it when it comes to sex." Daisuke moaned.

Dark smirk before grabbing Daisuke's hips firmly, stopping him almost completely. Daisuke, though, obviously didn't approve as he began to wiggle his hips in an attempt to keep going.

"Dark!" He whined yet again.

"I'll only allow you to move again... If you... moan my name, how you usually would."

Daisuke shook his head, still attempting to move.

"It's either that... or beg... One or the other would be fine... I'm curious though which one would hurt your pride more."

_You sick bastard!_

_**That's not what you were saying not too long ago. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you said that I'm so good. Or did you forget... Oh And I want you to moan it aloud please.**_

Daisuke took e deep breath and, as best as he could moaned, "Dark."

"What? I don't think I caught it."

"Dark!" He raised his tone a bit.

"A little more emotion. As if you're moving right now."

_I can't... _

Dark chuckled. "How about I help you out a bit."

Dark pulled Daisuke's hips downward on to him with sudden force.

"AAAHHHHH! DDDDAAAARRRRKKKK!" Daisuke moaned throwing his head back.

_**That's what I wanted to hear. You can go now.**_

Given consent Daisuke ground his hips against Dark's before moving at his previous pace. Feeling satisfied, Dark began thrusting upward in time with Daisuke, hands still gripping the boy's waist.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHH! DAAAARRRRKKKKKK! HIT IT AGAIN!"

_**Lucky me~. Look's like I found it again.**_

Who would Dark be if he hadn't complied to his lover's request and proceed to aim for the pleasure enduing spot?

"DDDDDAAAARRRRRRKKKKKK! I'm...gonna...cu-"

"So am I. You being oh so playful earlier ended up as my undoing."

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! DAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKK! I LOVE YOU **_SO_** MUCH!" Daisuke said, white obstructing his vision as he came.

**_I love you too._**

Dark came soon after, thrusting a few more times.

* * *

><p><em>Why does the bed feel so warm underneath me? It rising and falling? Now that I think about it... It doesn't even fell like a bed at all.. It fell like...<em>

Daisuke opened his eyes curiously, wanting to see what, or who, was beneath him. He furrowed his brow when he saw it was Dark.

_Dark? What happened last night?_

After a night of sex it was highly, unusual to be laying of Dark, no matter what. Sighing in anger Daisuke sat up. He look to Dark, who seemed extremely content. Frowning, Daisuke pinched Dark's nose, succeeding in waking the thief up painfully.

"H-hey! What was that for!" Dark asked while holding his nose and sitting up.

"What did you do to me!" Was the only reply Dark received.

"What do you mean what did I do to you! You were the one wh-"

"Stop your useless arguing!"

Dark and Daisuke both looked to the far side of the room to see Freedert standing in the doorway.

"How'd you...?" Dark began.

"And why aren't you...?" Daisuke added.

She pinched the bridge of her nose with slight anger. "Risa explained and Riku let me in... Now take a shower and get dressed! I have important information and I need you two cleaned and down stairs to tell you...the way I like it..."

Shrugging, they both stud up and made their ways to the bathroom, leaving a partly flustered Freeedert marching down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This was so difficult... But at the same time so hard to write...<strong>

**Freedert: SEE!**

**Me: Suck it up! It wasn't as bad as you think.**

**Dark: *Cough***

**Me: Oh yeah!... * Everything turns dark, save for a spot light that is on me.* Ladies.. Gentlemen... He-shes... and it-things...**

**Krad: Isn't that going a little over board?**

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M SPEAKING!**

**Krad: *Silent***

**Me: Pardon me... As I was saying... I'm sure... many of you love the author's notes... However... sometimes... to keep things at it's peak... you must add changes!... So... as of now... I.. invite a good friend... ChocoVanillie!  
><strong>

**All: NOOO!**

**Me: YYYYEEEEESSSS! *Throws my arm over my eyes while leaning back dramatically* She is the sister, that I've long for! **

**Dark: WHO EVER IS READING THIS! DON'T FALL FOR IT! THEY MAKE OUR LIVES A LIVING HELL!**

**ChocoVanillie: Thanks for the compliment! **

**All: SHE'S COME!**

**ChocoVanillie: Yep! So, for now on... Me and Onee-san will have so much fun tortu- I mean playing with you! **

**Me: *Walks beside ChocoVanillie*And I simply can't wait. **

**Daisuke: You haven't!**

**Krad: *Gasp***

**Dark: NO!**

**Daisuke: You aren't!**

**Riku: You wouldn't!**

**Risa: You can't!**

**Freedert: Don't tell me...**

**Me: I DID!... And haven't we already been throw this once before... Please no repeats... Choco... Shall we finish, *Chuckle* or should I say, start this... With a bang?**

**ChocoVanillie: it would be a shame if we didn't.**

**Me & ChocoVanillie: *Pull out chainsaw katanas* On the count of three!**

**All: WHAT! **

**Us: ONE!**

**All: WAIT!**

**US: THREE! *Chases everyone***

**Me: It's good to be back! **

**Dark: If you love any of us you'll review!**

**Me: Don't stop running or we'll get you~. **

**Dark: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
